


Damaged

by AylaPascal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/pseuds/AylaPascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From one damaged man to another: a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

It's been a year since the funeral.   
  
Harry still remembers the emptiness in Ron's eyes. It wasn't as though Ron blamed him; there was no reason to blame him. But Harry still knew with a biting certainty that their friendship wasn't going to be the same again. He hadn't been there when she died. He hadn't held Ginny in his arms and told her (lied to her) that it was going to be okay, that they had some new (miraculous) cure at St Mungo's and that they were going to live happily ever after.   
  
For that, Ron could never forgive him.  
  
For that, Harry could never forgive himself.   
  
*  
  
Harry can feel her face slipping away.  
  
Some days, Ginny looks quizzically at him from the frame propped up on the bookshelf and it takes Harry a second to remember the smell of her skin and the way she used to tuck her feet underneath his bum when they got cold. She used to have a favourite saying, but Harry can't seem to remember it any more.   
  
His memory of her is crumbling away and Harry would do anything to bring her back.  
  
*  
  
It's with freezing that certainty that Harry walks up to Snape's house in the middle of the night and knocks. From one damaged man to another: a gift, he thinks. Snape gave up everything for a reason and Harry can bring that reason back to life.   
  
"We can make a deal," he says.   
  
"We can heal each other," he says.  
  
"We can forget," he says.  
  
Harry holds out the bottle of Polyjuice. There's another bottle in his pocket that feels just a little bit heavier than the one in his hand. There isn't much hair on Ginny's brush now and what's left has almost lost her scent. "You'll need this one. There's one ingredient missing."  
  
For a few seconds, Snape just looks at hm. "You're insane, Potter." His voice is harsh, nothing like what Harry remembers.   
  
"So are you."  
  
Snape's mouth twists, but Harry can't tell if it's a smile or a grimace. "Very well. Come in."  
  
*  
  
Snape wears Ginny's face like a mask. The features are perfect, but the expression is all wrong. His Ginny would have never looked at him with that thinly disguised veil of loathing. His Ginny's mouth would have never twisted into that mocking smile.   
  
"Is this what you wanted, _Harry_?"   
  
Harry licks his lips. "I missed you."  
  
Ginny takes a step forward, the robe slipping off her shoulders. "I never left," she breathes out. "The last year has just been a nightmare. A long nightmare. But now it's time to wake up."  
  
As Ginny straddles him, there's a moment when Harry remembers that Ginny never liked to be on top, but then he shoves the memory aside violently. He can't think about that now. Reality can't be allowed to intrude, especially since he's finally got Ginny back. "Love you," he chokes out into her hair as she eases herself down on his cock.  
  
Ginny doesn't reply.  
  
*  
  
Harry turns his head aside when Snape fucks him. The red hair trailing off the pillow almost reminds him of Ginny's. If he closes his eyes and lets his body do all the work, he can almost imagine that this isn't happening.  
  
*  
  
"It's almost time," Ginny says softly. "Our hour's almost up."  
  
Harry pulls her down for one last kiss. Her lips are soft and it feels like his Ginny's come back to him. "I'll find a way to bring you back," he murmurs. "I'll find a way to bring you home."  
  
When Ginny's body twists and convulses and _changes_ , Harry turns his head away.   
  



End file.
